Carrotblanca
Carrotblanca is a 1995, 8-minute Looney Tunes animated film-short. It was originally shown in cinemas alongside The Amazing Panda Adventure (in the U.S.) and The Pebble and the Penguin (internationally). It was subsequently released on video packaged with older Looney Tunes cartoons and was included in the special edition DVD and Blu-ray Disc releases of Casablanca, the film to which it is both a parody and an homage. At the time of release, WB did not own the rights to Casablanca (such rights were with Turner Entertainment at the time: WB later regained those rights when Turner was purchased by Time Warner in 1996). Unlike the previous modern Looney Tunes shorts, this short was not made by the Greg Ford/Terry Lennon team nor Chuck Jones Film Productions. It was instead produced by the Animaniacs writing team at Warner Bros. Feature Animation (it's possible this short served as an animation test for Space Jam). Carrotblanca was the only Looney Tunes short produced by that group of writers and the Feature Animation division. The short involves nearly all the major Looney Tunes characters in roles from the film, including Bugs Bunny as Rick, Daffy Duck as Sam and Pepe Le Pew as Captain Renault. Some characters use their real names, others the names of the characters in the original film, or parodic versions. Several minor Looney Tunes characters can be seen in the background (such as Pete Puma as a waiter wearing a kaftan and fez, and Giovanni Jones and The Crusher as the maitre d' and doorman). Storyline A German secret document is stolen and Tweety (as Ugarte, depicted unnervingly like Peter Lorre), the actual thief, lures Bugs Bunny into taking it. Yosemite Sam (as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Foghorn Leghorn saying the secret document has been stolen, and immediately heads for the CarrotBlanca hotel. Meanwhile, Sylvester (as Victor Lazlo) and his wife, Penelope Pussycat (as Ilsa) arrive at the hotel. Penelope attracts the attention of Pepe Le Pew (unsurprisingly). Penelope also happens to be an old love-interest of Bugs'. Yosemite suspects Sylvester may know about the document and binds him in his office. Penelope pleads with Bugs to help Sylvester out of this. Though Bugs is initially unwilling, he goes to Yosemite's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story ends with Sylvester and Penelope escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga (an announcer also calls out the cities, and exagerrates Cucamonga, in reference to Mel Blanc's famous announcing calls), as Bugs watches them go...except that they find Pepe on the plane working as a steward. The skunk asks Penelope, "Coffee, tea, or moi?" This causes her to jump out, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Bugs. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. The Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo appears with "That's All Folks!" written on top of it and Tweety, in his Ugarte look, says, "That's All Folks!", laughs and the cartoon ends. Logo This cartoon contains the Looney Tunes-logo, but the Merrie Melodies-theme music ("Merrily We Roll Along") is played over it. Cast *Joe Alaskey as Sylvester and Daffy Duck. *Bob Bergen as Tweety. *Greg Burson as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepe Le Pew. *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam. *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat. Cameos *Porky Pig *Sam Sheepdog *Spike and Chester *Granny *Pete Puma *Crusher *Mugsy *Giovanni Jones *Gossamer *Beaky Buzzard *Miss Prissy Video releases VHS * Carrotblanca DVD * Casablanca: Ultimate Collector's Edition * The Essential Bugs Bunny Blu-ray * Casablanca: 70th Anniversary Limited Collector's Edition Gallery Carrotblanca2.jpg Carrotblanca1l.jpg Screenshot1 9.jpg Looney-Tunes-cn13.jpg CARROTBLANCA 1.jpg|VHS cover 1401182423-26251-5.jpg|Poster GW223H135.jpg|closing logo Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Penelope Pussycat Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Pete Puma Cartoons Category:1995 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Rocky and Mugsy Cartoons Category:Gossamer Cartoons Category:Beaky Buzzard Cartoons Category:Miss Prissy Cartoons